Kiss Me
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Fitzsimmons' first kiss happens the way everything else does with them; naturally and long-overdue.


**Title: **Kiss Me  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Fitzsimmons  
**Summary:** Fitzsimmons' first kiss happens the way everything else does with them; naturally and long-overdue.  
**Warnings:** Nothing.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I just wanted to do something cute for these two to off-set all of the angst.

"I don't know why you like this movie so much, the science is terrible-"

"Oh, hush Fitz! It's fiction! You don't mind the inconsistencies in _Doctor Who_-"

"But it's _Doctor Who_!"

Jemma nudged him in the side and shoved some more chocolate into her mouth. "I'm trying to pay attention," she hissed.

"Oh please, you've seen this movie a hundred times, you only want to pay attention now because he's about to take off his shirt!"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "You know nothing about women," she muttered grumpily. She wished she wasn't stuck practically cuddling with him in her bunk. They'd started sneaking back onto the bus for movie nights because every time they tried to have them in the base Koenig would join them and comment on everything extremely loudly the entire time.

Not that Fitz was any better but she was used to Fitz.

She scooted away from him and reached for more chocolate. She'd thought after his love confession things would change but after he'd recovered they'd gone back to being just the way they'd always been and familiar was no longer good enough for her.

Jemma wanted a change.

Fitz scoffed. "I know nothing about women? Look at this daft idiot, following her around like a lost puppy. You can do better, Mako!"

She closed her eyes with a sigh. She wanted to point out that he still followed her around like a lost puppy but if she did it would turn into Fitz getting awkward on her and she was not in the mood.

"At least he knows how to make a move, even if his timing is wrong," she muttered. It was a low blow but knowing Fitz, he wouldn't even get it. At least Raleigh's love confession had come with the promise of a future, Fitz's had only come when he was sure he'd die and when he didn't he pretended as though it had never happened.

Skye insisted that she make a move but Jemma knew Fitz, if she was the one who initiated things he would lose his nerve and ruin everything.

_It's ruined now_, she thought bitterly.

"Oy, save some of that for me, will you?"

Jemma tossed the chocolate into his lap and laid back, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Are you mad at me for something?"

He was so bloody perceptive. "Of course not, Fitz, I just want to enjoy my night off, okay?"

She could feel him watching her but she ignored him. They continued the movie in silence and by the time the battle of Hong Kong was in full swing her head was back on his shoulder and she was fighting off the urge to close her eyes. She knew eating all of that chocolate had been a mistake, she wasn't like Fitz; she couldn't eat that much junk without wanting to take a long nap afterward.

"But really, what is it about this movie? You're always the one ranting about the misuse of science in these things."

She sighed and snuggled into his side, not in the mood to argue with him. "Because, Fitz, it doesn't take itself too seriously, the female lead is amazing, and it makes me happy. With everything going on lately I appreciate anything that makes me feel good, okay?"

"I still make you happy, right? I mean, after everything that's happened, at least we still have each other."

Jemma glanced up to find Fitz staring down at her. She smiled and nodded as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "You are the most important thing in this world to me, Fitz. The worst part of my life was when I thought I had lost you. No matter what happens, as long as we're together, I'll be happy."

Fitz smiled as a blush came to his cheeks. "Good." He turned his attention back to the movie but hers was fully on him now. He needed a shave though she rather like the scruffy look on him and his hair was getting long; she was half-tempted to run her fingers through it.

She should have kissed him in that pod so she could have done it at least once; it was her only regret in life.

"You know, I think I get it."

"Hmm," she asked, having spaced out studying his forearms.

"We're like the two scientists, except we're far more competent and we don't hate each other, but we would be drift compatible. If I had to pilot a giant robot there is no one else I would trust more than you, Jemma."

She smiled and hugged him around the waist. "Same, Fitz." Anyone would be lucky to find the person they were drift compatible with and she'd found hers at sixteen.

Jemma leaned up to kiss his cheek again, needing to feel closer to him. "Don't tell Skye this but she reminds me of-" Their lips brushed accidentally as he turned to speak to her. There was no awkward pause or confusion. One moment they were accidentally kissing and the next their lips were pressed firmly together and her fingers were tangled in his hair.

It was…perfect, natural; like they'd been doing this forever.

Jemma was desperate for him, having waited far too long for this; she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue past his lips and he immediately responded by moaning her name into her mouth.

"Jemma…Jem…bloody hell, you're amazing," he whispered when she broke away.

She ducked her head with a blush. "About time you noticed."

"I notice everything about you, Jem."

She glanced up at him and took his face in her hands, kissing him. Fitz pulled her firmly against his chest and deepened the kiss. The movie was soon forgotten as they conducted a scientific experiment to see how long they could continue kissing before needing to come up for air.


End file.
